No One Has To Know
by Perfect12340 WLATC
Summary: Days before Jackson turns into a werewolf, Scott meets the new girl Sydney, who is not as innocent as she claims. With alpha werewolves and crazy supernatural occurrences, the McCall pack has to struggle adapting to Sydney's powers and problems. In a remarkable journey between friend and foe, and pack and family comes Sydney story of her past coming to haunt her.((Starts 2-3))
1. Chapter 1:Getting Started Off

Hey everyone, back for the first chapter I see. I hope your all excited for it. I promise for now one all chapters are at least going to be over 1,000 words per chapter. So get excited for that. I going on a spree so you'll see about 14 chapters unloaded in the next 4-5 days or so .Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter and if you do tell me so, I love hearing your advice. Without further a do. No One Has To Know chapter 1: Getting Started Off

...

Ahh a new start to a new beginning. Being moved in isn't my first priority, I have other matters to attended. Like Deucailon and the pack. Their all I've ever known, Kali took me in when I was young. After she slayed my entire pack, they took me in. Only for my ability though. Sometimes I feel like I'm treated like a liability, not really wanted but needed.

My fake mother was in the other room unpacking the kitchen supplies. The reason I said fake was because she is just here so I'm not considered a run away or orphan. So I can stay with the pack. Honestly, some days I just want to hand her a passport and tell her to run away, but she is needed until I graduate.

Slowly I unpack my bedding until the cardboard box is empty. I sigh and tossed it aside heading onto the next box. I really can't wait till I graduate because then I don't have to keep moving. Before I open the third box our door bell rings. I rush down the stairs grabbing my notebook in hand. I spotted my mom glancing over at the door before continuing unpacking.

I opened the door wide coming face to face with a teenage girl. Her light brown hair flowed down her neck. "Hi, I'm Hayley I saw trucks here yesterday and I wanted to welcome the new neighbours!" She says handing over a decorated basket full over food and other miscellaneous items.

"Wow, thanks." I say staring down at the basket before placing it on the table near the door. "I'm Sydney by the way." A smile appears to her face and I smile back.

"Oh hey, my friend is having a birthday party tonight. Do you wanna come?" She jumps in on a question.

"Ummmm-" I stare back into the house and nod." Yeah that sounds like fun." Hayley almost jumps for joy.

"Yay, okay. I'll stop by here, 8:00?" She asks I nod in agreement. "Well I'll see you then!" She turns around and skips off. If I didn't know any better I would say she was just a really tall second grader. I shrug and shut the door before heading back upstairs...

...

It was just about time to leave, and I was wearing a sparkly purple short cut dress with black combat boots, complimented by a white jean jacket. My dark brown hair was in curls as the bounced up and down as I stood up. A loud noise filled my house as I reach for the door handle, but it's not Hayley.

"Where do you think your going?" Aiden said leaning against the porch wall. I step out confronting him.

"Well, before the whole crazy things start, I'd like to make a few friends and go to a normal teenage party. Get a few drinks and hand around." I say casual keeping an eye out for Hayley. Aiden is always on my case, I wish he go bother someone else.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea? They don't even know we're here yet. They seem like there dealing with another problem already." I smirk at him patting his shoulder.

"You'll never understand me Aiden, why do you think we broke up?" I say walking down the driveway, leaving him in his tracks.

"What was all that about?" I whipped my head around seeing Hayley wearing something similar to my outfit. Ah Hayley, let's get out of here.

"I'll explain on the way let's just go." I mumble walking side by side with Hayley, gaining distance in between Aiden...

...

"Who was that?" She asked, I just want to forget about. But she seems to be the determined type.

"Well, i have a difficult relationship with him, but. I used to live here when I was younger, and he was my best friend. But now we just grew apart, and he's so different now." This is such a lie, but it looked like she was buying it.

"Oh, in sorry I shouldn't have asked." I shake my head.

"No it's okay, we should get to know more about each other." I say looking down at my boots as we strut down the sidewalk. We were silence most of the way before we both stopped in our tracks. "Hey who's party is this?" I asked

"Oh it's my best friend's birthday party, Lydia Martin." She says grabbing my hand pulling me towards the side yard. She pointed over to a strawberry blonde girl pouring alcohol punch into cups. People were freaking out everywhere. Going absolutely insane. Boys throwing one another into the pool girls screaming because water was being thrown on them.

"Ugh Stiles got wasted already, he's my boyfriend." She said pointed over to 2 boys, one was completely wasted sitting up against the wall as the other was attempting to hand him water. I walked over to them seeing steps slump over moaning.

"Are you trying to get him sober?" The boys nods. "Well then your doing it completely wrong." I grab him by the shirt dunking Stiles into the hot tube water. He jumps coming to blinking multiple times.

"You good?" I asked him, as he sits himself up against the wall.

"Define the meaning of good?" He says sarcastically.

"Hes sober." I say walking away joining back up with Hayley and her friend. Hayley doesn't see me until I grab a glass from the table and chug it down.

"Hey there she is, I see you've met Scott and Stiles." She points back over to the boys. "Thanks for getting him sober, I gotta go!" She says skipping off to Stiles. There I was awkwardly standing next to Lydia, but there is something wrong with her.

"So your the new girl Hayley's been on about." I nod before Lydia pours more punch into my drink. I spot Scott walking into her house not looking to well, so I followed. He started walking up the stairs in the distance as I just turned into the hallway. He stood there as he started to sweat.

But the details say otherwise, claws dropped and growls could be heard. His eyes flashed yellow. Great werewolf on the rise. Must be a newbie, trying to control the shift. I walk up to him throwing him on his feet. He shifts back to normal.

"What do you think your doing?" I shouted at him quietly. He looks up at me confused, but turns his attention back to the loveseat upstairs. "Scott, can't just do that. Especially at a party." He stares at me totally confused before standing up.

"Who are you?" He says. Ugh im going to have to do tthis for thr next 2 weeks before everyone remembers it.

"Sydney, now put those claws away." I say walking down the stairs. He pulls up his hand quickly folding it into a fist but fore following behind me.

"Dude," I heard behind me as I snap around, it was Stiles.

"What?" Me and Scott say in unison.

"Whatever Lydia put in that punch people are starting to freak out." Stiles say before someone gets thrown into the pool. I walk near the edge of the water see people sinking to the floor. Before I have time to react, some muscular shirtless guy picks me. I scream as he tosses me into the water. I can't swim, I never learned. I spazzed out kicking and punching the water. But it was unless. My back hit the bottom of the pool as I slowly winked into darkness...

...


	2. Chapter 2:Where'd The Summer Go

Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. This isn't like a main chapter, it's more of connecting Sydney to the story. But none the less I hope ur craving more of this story and if you are review saying so I love hearing from you. Bye.

...

My head was pounding with utter pain as I flinch. Something was stuck up my nose, a breathing tube. I was in the hospital, what happened? I pulled out the breathing tube and pushed a button to signal a nurse. A Women wearing blue shrubs came in, her dark brown curly hair was shinning near her neck.

"Hi Sydney. How are you feeling?" She says flipping threw her papers.

"I've been better." I smiled down at my feet that stretched near the edge of the bed. The sheets were scratchy and thin.

"Well, if you were you wouldn't be here would you. Anyways do you remember what happened last night?" She says the last part slowly. I shut my eyes trying to remember it. I stood but the edge of the water, it was sparkling in the moonlight. Someone grabs me from behind, lifting me off my feet, tossing me forward. My body churns as pain hits my side. I slowly drift to the bottom of the water as everything goes black.

I nod slowly to her answer. She slightly smiles, "Okay, do you know you've been out for several days." I sit straight up concerned.

"What?!" I whisper to her. "You've been asleep for almost a week now." She says, I quickly swing my legs over the hospital bed pushing the sheets out of the way, like a surge of energy formed inside of me. The nurse grabbed my arm holding me in place, "Nope, your staying here." She looked into my eyes and I shrugged.

"Well my mom would probably want me home if she knew I was doing better. So, I'm feeling better can I leave?" I whimper. She looks at me until she gives up.

"Okay," she gives in unplugging the equipment, turning off the power. I smile and got out of bed. Let's see what the twins have gotten themselves into..

...

-2 Months Later-

It was dark in the vault the power surge through me as I lined the cage with mountain ash. This dark dust swims across the floor as I use some of my magics to push it since I can't touch it. Ms. Morell isn't much help either considering we haven't been on very good terms lately, but I don't mind getting my hands dirty. I just don't like doing someone else's dirty work.

Soon after I finish placing the mountain ash bordering the vault, Ennis returns with 2 figures slumped over his shoulder. I stepped out of the way as he tosses them to the floor. The girl moans out in pain as her head had hit the floor. Ouch, ugh I feel you.

I stepped out of the vault finishing the circle, trapping them inside, and so it begins...

...

An annoying alarm goes off, beep beep beep beep okay shut up. I slammed the snooze button rolling out of bed. I've always hated mornings, just getting the day started is the worst thing for me.

I haven't spoken to Hayley or her friends since the party. I don't even remember who removed me from the water. But it doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters for me is getting to school today. I'm not going to think into the far future, just the end of the day.

I decided to wear a white graphic t-shirt that exposed my stomach. But I slid on my high ride jeans that covered it up along with my black combat boots. I grabbed my bag off my desk chair rushing down the stairs to the front door, but when I grabbed the handle I felt a presence. I stared into the eye hole seeing Hayley standing there. I open the door seeing a smile come to Hayley's face.

"Hayley?" I say as she nods. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm here to drive you to school. Please don't say your going to ride the bus on your first day?" She sighs and grabs my hand, I pull the door shut but fore she dragged me to far.

...

"So how have you been?" She asked me as I slump down in my seat. "Oh come on, I know we haven't talked all summer can you please stop acting distance." I slowly sat up in my seat , crossing my legs.

"Well considering the last time I saw you, I almost drown that doesn't put me in a very good spot." I say, she rolls her eyes and smiles. "I'm just saying , the first experience I had in this town since I was little almost resulting in me dying isn't a great way to start off the summer now is it?" She laughs at my comment as we pull into the school. We park next to an old light blue jeep.

"That's my boyfriend and his best friend." She points out her window. The boys were exiting the car. "You've met them right? Come on." She almost runs to them wrapping her arms around Stiles. I turn around connecting eye contact with Scott. I sluggishly move my gaze to the side walking toward them.

"You have met Sydney, right guys?" She asked them.

"Yeah, you dunked me in the hot tube. Thank you for that." He says sarcastically.

"I saw you on the staircase completely wolfing out. You sure you got that under control?" The trio stares at me in disbelief.

"You, you know about the supernatural world?" Scott leans in and whispers.

"Yup. I've been apart of this world since I was still using a stick for magic." I say walking past them into the school. Stiles grabs onto .my shoulder propelling himself forward. "What are you talking about?" Stiles say positioning himself in front of me.

"We'll talk about this later, but for right now. They're listening." I say pointing to Aiden and his twin Ethan. "I'll see you later." I told them walking off. Now I got them on a hook. Quickly I entered the classroom followed by the boys. A few girls entered the room as well sitting near them.

Okay let's get this day started.

...

Okay here we go again. Next chapter will be the same. I will be posting the next five in a hour. So get excited. But if you have already read the story before, there the same and I advise going back and rereading them all.


	3. Chapter 3:Heart of Darkness

Hey everyone I back again today with a extra long chapter. I don't know if you guys like long chapters, but if you do tell me so and ill , strive to make them longer. Enough stalling let's get on with Heart of Darkness.

...

My seat was next to the window capturing a little taste of sunlight that glared me in the eye, but I wasn't gonna let that bother me.

My phone started to buzz, I was expecting it to be Kali, but I realized everyone had gotten the same message.

I looked up to see a gorgeous young woman speaking," The offling was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the outermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." She say walking into the classroom, then turning to face the class when she finished."This is the last line in the first book we are going to read. This is also the last text you will ever receive. Phones off everyone." She say loud and clear.

Wow she doesn't even take them away.

Scott had left the class after received a text message. Leaving me to believe he is going to Isaac. Crap I need to get there asap.

As we have gotten deep into our work, all the sudden I jump when I hear a thump next to me. A bird had crashed into the window leaving behind a blood stain on the glass. But that wasn't the end, more just kept flying into the window. They started getting violent and breaking the glass, it shattered everywhere. The classroom had been infested with birds crazily flying around, maiming teenagers. I heard faint screams and warnings

"Everyone get down, get down!" I hear someone scream.

...

I had glass shards in my face and my left side of my body. Stiles walked me over one of the medics that had show up then plucking a feather out of Ms. Blake's hair. Poor woman, she was scarred for life. For me I'm literally going to be covered with scars for the rest of my life.

...

I was sitting at a desk on the third floor of the hospital, a nice lady was cleaning me up. She was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. I glanced down at all the shards of glass she pulled out of my shoulder. I wince when she started taking them out of my neck. My eyes widened when I spotted Scott McCall coming down the hallway. Crap, he wasn't supposed to be here. Oh, Kali is going to kill me for this.

The nurse tells me I'm done and writes me a letter to go home, but I'm not done here yet. I have to stop Scott from seeing the other Alphas. I ran up to catch up to him, walking past people if I saw them. Then I finally got into the elevator to talk to him, but hurray Ducelian hurray, he gets in as well. I'm dead. I was supposed to keep the Scott out of the hospital, and I failed.

"Can you hit the button for 2 please." He asks politely, Scott goes to press it, but it is already pushed.

"Sydney, you?" He asks me, ahhahh Scott He cannot listen to us speak. Think fast.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," I told him.

"Well can we talk later because I have to do something urgently." He says, shaking up and down. I know he is going to see Isaac, after this morning. They were going to kill him last night, but they couldn't find him till before school. After he left my house. I don't want to be apart of this anymore, but it's not my choice. I'm with them now, and if I refuse they'll kill the only real family I have.

"But Scott..." I tried to grab his attention again but, he runs off. I whisper to myself sorry as I click my wrist upwards sending him crashing into the wall giving Ennis more time.

"Good work, Sydney," he pats me on the back and waddles off. My obstacle wasn't enough, Scott glides into the elevator last second. I sigh and run up the stair well.

...

I hope my eyes are deceiving me, I spot Derek Hale at the end of the long Hallway. When the doors of the elevator open, I sprint to the end of the hallway, knocking Derek into and I into the elevator. It was a small space but Derek managed to throw Ennis out of the elevator.

"Arent you supposed to be at school?" Derek says as Scott shrugs.

...

"Come on, get em' in here. Lay him on the table." Derek yells at Scott carrying him into an old run down house, in the middle of the woods.

"Ok, are you going to tell me who those people were, or what your doing. Whoa do you still live here?" He spits outs the questions. Meanwhile I'm standing there next to Isaac awkwardly who is out cold without a shirt on.

"No, the county took it over." He say throwing sticks around looking for something." And I'm trying to heal his wounds." He raises his head towards Isaacs.

"But they already healed."Scott says

"Not on the inside." He adds.

"Now are you going to tell me who those guys were," at that point I tried to make a quick escape before I am stopped by Dereks voice.

"None of your business their my problem scott." He snaps at him, but calmly retreats.

"He's cold really cold." I say gripping his hand. Derek comes over to Isaac on the other end of the table. "Its probably something Kali used to knock him out." I say, oh shit. I said her name now there gonna think something's up.

...

After that long conversation, I just sat outside and greeted by Stiles as he went inside. I quickly turn around seeing Scott scratching the door till the red paint peeled off the door. I stood up, and walked over standing next to Stiles as Scott finished up scratching off the paint. It revealed our symbol, that I drew when we first arrived to give them a warning.

"Who are they?" Scott's says to Derek, but I replied instead. It was time they knew what I was apart of.

"There alphas, a whole pack of them." I say looking down at my feet, but somehow my eyes met his. "I drew that symbol to give you a warning that we were coming, to protect your pack before they could pick you off, but they just found Boyd and Erica standing out in the woods." I hesitate to continue, I had to." I cant-can't help you anymore, I'm sorry for that. But this is where I say goodbye for now. Now I'm sorry lied to you, and I'm sorry i can't help you anymore. It's just I don't know anymore..." I say walking away, but Derek comes and grabs my throat, lifting me off the ground.

"Who are you! Where is my pack..." I struggle to breathe, but I flick my wrist upwards with a snap, sending him to the ground. I land gracefully on my feet.

My eyes meet Scott and Stiles for a split second before I start to run off. My legs just carried me faster and faster until I tripped. Well isn't that just great.

I stumbled down a big hill my hair getting tangled up in leaves. I hit the bottom of the hillside, being stopped by a large object.

It was an old chopped down tree stump. But it was massive, must've been a pretty big tree. I stared at it for a while, circling the weird tree. I reach out to touch it, the material is rough, but smooth at the same time.

"I see you've found it all on your own, Sydney." I hear a British voice behind me. I turned my head. I replied," yeah, I just fell down a hill and here it was. Do you hear the voices?" I asked him.

"So the tree does call to you after all?" Duecalian says walking to the side of me. "Come on," I hold out my arm and he grabs ahold of my fore-arm, showing ownership." It's getting dark out, nothing the safest place to be at night." It was quiet the entire time we went home. He dropped me off 2 blocks away from my house. What a night. Now I can just drift away...

...

My alarm clock goes off, ugh. My worst part of the day, the actual getting up and starting the day.

I looked over at my phone that was about to fall off my beside table from vibrating too much. Okay what do we have today

21 missed calls and 45 text messages from Hayley( not surprised )

12 missed calls and 23 text messages from Scott ( not surprised either ) and

2 missed calls and 1 text message from Aiden ( now that's questionable )

I mean he has my information, but he never texts me or calls me. We actual disliked each other from the minute I met him. Don't know why, it's just the vibe I get from him. Must be important, if he actual made an effort to get a hold of me.

I click speaker and press play voice message from Aiden.

"Hey, it's um, Aiden. I wanted to ask you if you needed a ride to school today. Considering me and Ethan are attending school as well. Shoot me a text if you need one, bye." The call ends with a beep. I stared at the phone like I was in a trance. But I quickly shook it off and texted him back saying 'no thanks'. I hear a 2 motorcycles pull away from my driveway. Awwe how sweet, they waited for me! But I already got a... crap I didn't even think!

After last night are my friends even gonna talk to me?! Ugh this day just went down hill.

...

Hayley did end up giving me a ride to school, but it wasn't as exciting as yesterday's day car. I can understand that. But I'm glad she still stuck by me, I told them the worst part about me. I didn't really explain the situation.

I don't feel too comfortable around them, but I never felt comfortable around anyone anyways.

I hate school,but don't we all? It's worst for me, I fail almost every class because of i have an excuse. I'm mostly running for my life, can't really study can I.

As I was saying, the car ride was awkward. I sat in the backseat because Lydia's car was wrecked by a deer. We all just sat there in silence. I didn't think word would get out so soon.

Lydia got out of the car to go to her group session thing, I don't know. Hayley parked the car, as I said 'Thank you.'

"I don't see why you are mad at me," I said still sitting in the car, we were early.

"Your an idiot it you don't," she snaps at me. I slumped down in my seat.

"If you would just let me explain," before I could finish, she cuts in, "don't you think you have explained yourself enough." At that point I just left the car, if she was going to talk to me like I was garbage.

I walked to my next class almost in tears. I stopped at my locker leaning my head on the cold surface. The room is all the sudden silent, the bell must've rung. All well, that's means I can just be sick today. I grabs my bag making up my mind, but I'm quickly stopped by Ms. Morell the ' guidance consular '.

"Hey Sydney, you alright," my tears are a sign of weakness, but the stains don't lie." Come on let's go back to my office.

...

"I can't do this anymore, I hate lying to the few people I've met in this town. I cannot be an item for the rest of my life. How can I get away?" I sniffle and wipe my nose with a tissue.

"Well I guess there is no escape, unless you dig your own tunnel," I stare at her confused, her words of wisdom, they always get to me. "Sometimes, time is a precious thing. Use it wisely, you obtain your prize. Incorrectly, results in mistakes that can't be fixed."

"So your saying I only have little time before my window of opportunity closes?" I tell her, she leans back in her chair. "I don't just want to escape, I don't want to fear."

"You can't escape fear! Fear is all in your head, it's whether you listen to it or not." She stands up smacking her hands on the desk, I mirror herr movement and stand up.

"I only know one what out of the pack, I find a new one. And at this rate Derek and Scott aren't very fond of my presence." I tell her opening my hands, sitting back down in my chair.

"One last piece of advice, be careful who you trust..." she says and I walk out of the room ,slinging my bag over my shoulder.

How am I gonna pull this off?

...


	4. Chapter 4: Under Pressure

Hey everyone again. I'm back at it :P

...

It has been almost 2 weeks since I spoken to Scott and the others, even Hayley hasn't really talk to me since that car ride. I have just been riding with Ethan and Aiden, even though I hate motorcycles. The wind messes up my hair and sometimes my makeup.

I have class today with them again, so today is the day I finally talk to them.

I went to sit down next to Scott near the back door of the classroom, but was quickly surrounded by his pack; Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Hayley. I frown and grab a seat next to Stiles who was next to Scott.

I was turning off my phone just as the teacher was walking in," hello everyone. Today we are going to talk about the different terms writer using to enhance their writing furthermore." She says bold and bright, she places her papers down on her desk as the chatter starting among the tennagers. Miss. Blake slammed her books down to get everyone to stop talking, that's where I had lost my chance.

...

I spot Stiles and Scott in the hallway, we all have free period together. This is my chance. I walked up to them with a plain face. Stiles backs off immediately, but Scott stands his ground," what do you want Sydney?" He says in his deep voice.

"I need to talk to you," I say to him, he shrugs me off. Stiles stares me down as I say, "all of you."

We had walked off into the boys locker room, gosh it stinks in here. "Ok what to do you and your alpha friends?" I look at him confused. We a rush out of the room into the library

I see Lydia Sweet talking to Aiden and Ethan doing the same to Danny. I grabbed a seat next to a girl just to keep a better view.

"Thats Lydia, a sweet talker when it comes to boys." I nod at her, then Turing to face her. "I'm Allison, she's one of my friends." I smile at her then respond.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Sydney." I say looking back. There was a small pause until her face lit up and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, he's not your boyfriend is he?!" I turn back at her as she turns red in the face. "Oh I'm so sorry, when she sees.." I cut her off right away.

"No, no, no. He is not my boyfriend, he is more like my brother." I tell her, because it is almost the truth.

"Oh okay, that could've been very awkward." She says in relief and continues on her work.

"What you working on?" I Asked curious. "Oh, um. Me and Lydia have this bruise," she shows me and the blood drains from my face. "What you something about this?"

"No, not all," I brush her off. "Okay c'mon I can tell when someone lies to me." I hear her say. At this point we are standing next to the exit of the library.

"No I'm serious I don't know anything." Lies! Lies! Lies! When did you start lying to your friends?.

I speed walk to the end of the hallway, I'm done with school today. I throw the doors open and rush down into the woods, it's a short cut.

I was so crazed because tomorrow is the full moon, but all and all I was just exhausted.

Someone is behind me, I turn quickly and use some force to knock them off their feet.

"Argh..." Oh it's just harmless Stiles. I quickly help him up.

"What are you doing?!" I look at him sternly.

"Wh-what. Oh yeah, uh, Hayley's birthday is tomorrow and she is having a party tonight, so do you want to, uh come?" I was surprised.

"Me? Why me?" I say super confused.

"Hayley told me to invite you since you've been distance latly and I'm good at finding people." He smirks and I smile back " sure ill come. They're better Be cake." I tell him. I walk deeper into the thick forest as he turns back to the school.

...

It was my turn to watch the hostages. I remember Erica revolting against me, I was still controlling it back then. She rose up off the floor her eye flinching yellow. Kali was leaving the vault, she told me ' to handle it '. And I know what I did. I threw her to hard against the bar her neck broke, sending her to the floor. She tried to crawl over to Boyd she whispered his name as she withered away...

I hated watching them. Every time I go in and check on the 2 ,Boyd breaks into tears and curls up in a ball, he didn't deserve this. Neither did the other girl, she sat there whining to let them go. I was going to, but I knew Scott would break them out. I'm hoping that he just breaks them out by tonight before I left for the party, but I doubt it. They don't know what is going to end up happening, the stone on that covers these walls is going to have a much more than just a normal full moon affect. I just feel the anger building inside of me just standing in this very room. I have to get ready for the party anyways.

...

I told them to meet me at my house at 8, so I had under 10 minutes till they get here. Just great. I grab my dark blue dress with a black jean jacket, finishing off the look with black hightops. Quickly I threw on mascara as a knock-knock Stiles, awkward as ever is standing at the door.

I got into the front of his jeep and we drove off to Hayley's party. I'm am really craving cake.

"So, is it cool to be working for the bad guys?"Stiles asks sarcastically as he glances back at me for a moment then turns his attention back on the road.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand." I shrugged then starred down at my untied shoe, proceeding to tie it.

"Maybe if you were to explain, we could trust you more," Scott added. "Please Sydney, just talk to us. We need to find Boyd and Erica. Even if your sworn to secrecy."

"Oh we could torture you till you tell us." Stiles says.

"Okay," I gave up, Kali can have my head for all she cares. "My father was in Kali's pack, so was my mom." I think about what to say next, "after you know, the trial and error sort of thing. Duecailian sent the alphas to kill their own packs, to join an alpha pack." I start to stutter my texts words as the awful memories return." Um, Kali decided to go through with it. She killed everyone, except my mother. Who was so close to dying, covered in lethal slashes. I was keeled down next to her. I didn't know what to do, I was only 7 or 8 at the time so..." I tear up. Stiles and Scott both look back at me as I see we arrived at a house. "Kali picked me up, as I kicked and screamed as my mom just laid there and peacefully passes away..." I said to them exiting the car.

"If your mom passed away, who is that woman inside your house that Hayley said was their?" Stiles said, "A cover up until I turn 18." We walked up to the door and burst into the house, I'm guessing their really good friends.

"Hey! It's my birthday!" I hear glasses tip together. I didn't know it yet, but I wish I enjoyed my night with the birthday girl, Hayley.

...

It had been almost 20 minutes since I have last seen Stiles and Hayley. I mean, it's her birthday party, she is supposed to mingle with all of her friends not just her boyfriend.

Scott has been keeping me on a leash since we lost sight of them. Or he's just awkward in big party settings, either way he is holding my hand and it's really awkward.

I hate relying on people for help, but. "Scott where is Hayley?" I say, we both look around for them, nothing.

"I don't know," he says in his deep voice, gosh puberty has its wonders. "Split up?" He nods at my choice and we go our separate ways. I walk across her living room to a door that looked promising, it's the basement.

Slowly I walk down into the dark, unfinished basement. "Hello?" I hear someone call out, it's Hayley.

"Hayley? It's Sydney..." I walk around the wine shelves. It's almost like a maze.

Then I hear crashing of glass. "Sydney that's not funny!" She yells to me unknown of her location.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" I'm freaked out, someone else was down here with us...

Just after I replied to her, glass started breaking everywhere! I hear Hayley scream, as I ran for the stair case to avoid broken glass. Hayley shreks even louder the, all is silent.

Stiles opens the basement door and sees me on the bottom step. Fear filled my eyes as Stiles smile turned to a frown. "Sydney, what are you doing down here?" I don't even bother to answer as I rush to find Hayley. Nothing, she was gone..

No broken glass was anywhere in the basement and no sign of Hayley.

"Stiles, she's not here, she was right here. Glass was shattered everywhere! Hayley was screaming but she was no where in sight and..." I stop when I see a bloody foot print of the ground. But it's just the one. Stiles ignores me when I reach down to it. "Sydney, your probably just drunk, will find her. Knowing Hayley, she's going to the bathroom or something." She pushes me out of the basement. But he is being too optimistic, Hayley isn't in the basement, and there is only one staircase...

...

Eventually, Hayley's mom came home and told everyone to leave. But I stood there looking at the door of the stair case the entire time. Thinking. I heard someone slowly walk up behind me. It's Stiles.

"Hey, it's time to go..." he puts a hand on my shoulders and I flinch. "You alright Sydney? If this is about Hayley, she's probably drunk and wondered off." I turn to him with wide eyes

"Stiles. There is only one way out of this basement, I stood there at the stairs waiting for her, she was down here when I came down. If she did come up stairs she would've passed me!" I whisper yell at me. Something in his eyes were weary as he step back. Scott walks around Stiles and comes at me slowly,

"Sydney your ok, alright. Now a open glowing." Crap my eyes, I blink a few times before they turn back to dark brown. He grabs a hold of me and shoves me out the door.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong...

...

I woke up the next day with a startle, I need to change my alarm clock. I hopped out of bed and took a shower. The hot water in the moring is amazing, but everyone knows that.

I texted Aiden for a ride because Hayley hasn't been getting back to, weird. She always gets back to my texts. She's that one friend that have lightning fingers.

I hear a motorcycle pull up as I was finishing my lipstick. Quickly I pickup my bad and rush downstairs, just as I was about to leave the house my phone vibrates. It's Hayley.

It said 'hello Sydney, it's Hayley's mom. Hayley hasn't been seen since her birthday party, so if you see her contact the police immediately. Thank you pass this text on.

I stood there in shock, the door wide open. I stared at my phone in disbelief. She gone.

...

I hear Aiden saying my name, I was still shocked. She's gone, she could be dead for all we know. But I'm thinking the worst here. She's probably wasted somewhere on a street.

"Hayley!" He shouts my name he asks me for the thousandth time.

"What?" I say even though I know what. "We have to go to school." Maiden says pointing to his motorcycle, Ethan on the other bike next to it.

"Oh yeah... let's go." I say slowly pushing him out the shutting the door quietly.

...

We pull up to the front of the school with Scott and Stiles standing outside the school. Widen drops me off and I walk up to them with sad eyes.

"Anything on Hayley?" I ask them, they shake there heads no. I pout and walk off to English class.

...

Period six, gym. Ugh I hate gym. Some people see it as a good thing, what's so good about exercising? I change into my gym clothes, a vibrant yellow shirt with black and white striped shorts.

I put my hair up in a pony tail as the teacher knocks on the door saying let's go. I shrugged it and powerwalk to the door with the others.

...

Hayley is usually in this class with me, so I dont have to run alone. But none the less, this is gonna be a good run. We all take our running positions. Aiden and Ethan stand side of Isaac giving him a glare. Oh no, this isn't gonna end well. We take off speed past everyone else. I try and keep up with the alpha twins, it lets face it, there alphas. I catch up to them, not too far behind when they tackle Isaac over. I sprint over to them, but it's too late. They break isaac's arm causing him to shout out in pain. I rush over and push Ethan out of the way almost at the same time Scott punches aiden in the face. The 4 werewolves were a about to brawl and I step back out of the way when I step on a shoe, Hayley's white heel. I turn around and scream...

Oh if you have read the story before please don't spoil it. Love u all!


	5. Chapter 5: Loyalties

Hey everyone, another chapter for yah.

...

I scream out in horror when I see Hayley's bodies strapped to a tree. I stood and stared at her, tears filled my eyes. Blood poured out of here neck spilling all over her party clothes. Her eyes were open, but we're lifeless. She had her favorite rings on, she was showing me them the night if Lydia's party. I took the one off her pointer finger, it read ' HAL-BAL ' I'm guessing it was her nickname. I slid it on. I wasn't going to forget her, never.

Everyone else from the class comes up, the coach stands on the opposite side of the tree but makes his way around. "Whats with all the screaming?" He turns to see Hayley's dead bodies. "Oh dear God." He covers his mouth, "is that Hayley?" He asks me and I nod my head slowly. He quickly pulled out his phone and call the police. Stiles comes up next to me and starts touching her face which was now covered in blood from the garroth tied around her neck.

"Hayley?" He mutters with tears behind his eyes. Even though I don't know them well I grab him into a hug. He was her boyfriend. And he just lost his girlfriend. I have just lost my best friend. The last time I had talk to her, she was mad at me. I never got to say I'm sorry.

...

I was leaning on a tree across the trail where Hayley was. Aiden was giving me a lecture.

"What was that back there?" He asked me while I was staring back at the tree Hayley was strapped to, the police took her off the ropes. They loaded her into an ambulance and drove off.

"Sydney!" He shouts as me shaking me. I knock him over with a flick of my wrist.

"I might not be as strong as you Aiden, but I'm more powerful than you. So back off, I know what I'm doing." He stands up slowly, pinning me to the tree. I don't even bother to push him off me,he was about to say something important.

"I'm just saying be careful, and know where you loyalties lie." He tells me and walks off with Ethan, heading back towards the school. I slid down the tree curling myself into a ball, just thinking about how much Kali was going to hate me for this. But I'm gonna do it no matter what.

...

It's the night of full, it's gonna be a crazy one. Maybe even a deadly one. It's my turn to watch them again, what were feeding them is awful. That's why I went out and bought them some fast food burgers and replaced it.

"Hey guys, last night in this damm building." I say excited. Boyd turns and faces me as I tossed a bag at him with burgers fries, I did the same with the other girl. As the chewed, I placed drinks near them. It's was about , I'd say 10:00 pm.

But look what we have here a thud. Solid rock broke out onto the floor. Derek and Scott appear from the giant hole in the stone.

"I should rip your throat out, with my teeth." He says to me my eye widen. Scott breaks more of the wall off, as moonlight appears. The door of the vault opens as well.

"No don't let the light in!" I scream at them running for the door. Ms. Morell finished the mountain ash circle. I bang against the mountain ash barrier wall screaming for my dear life. Scott stares at me with giant eyes as he lowers his phone. We're toast. I hit the wall one last time, the force sends me back into Boyd who was fully wolfed out. He picks me up and slashes out my back, causing me to scream in pain. Boyd tosses me to the side my head hitting the floor, causing my vision to blur.

I see Deucailon saying something to me before he walks off with Ms. Morell. Something like ' I always find out Sydney.' I lay back on the floor drifting off deeper and deeper...

...

I wake up with no one in the vault, but I hear chatter right outside the room. I gather enough strength to get myself off the floor and and gripped the side of the vault.

"What does he mean Scott?" Allison utters as I appear out of the shadows. "What does he mean." I see Derek wonder off, no following something. Erica dammit. I run off after him, keeping my distance between us. He reaches the storage room. I master enough force and freeze the door handle shut, not enough to keep him. He glances at me as I shake my head no. He breaks off the hinges of the door causing it to collapse.

Derek spots Erica in the corner, rotting. She was covered in a green substance that had been growing on her for weeks. He walks over to her slowly. I turn the corner and

standing in the door way. I turn back to Allison and Scott, who had finished their discussion.

"Guys, where are they?" Allison looks at me in disbelief as she turns me around seeing gashes on my back. "You see this Scott there going to hurt people, kill people." Allison says as I wheeze out in pain.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna get out of her before Kali comes back and sees I failed," I start walking away, "also I'd catch them before they do some real damage." Say hinting to Boyd and Cora.

...

It was dark out, I suggest midnight. I was quickly followed by Scott and the others, more people showing up as we plotted. Scott had save 2 little kids from Boyd, and Derek save this one girl from Cora. I was talking to Stiles on the phone by the trail when they were telling me this.

"Stiles what is it?" He said Scott wasn't answering his phone so he called me, he said a boy had been strangled by the pool. Lydia had found him that way. The 3 wolves looked at me, knowing they heard the conversation.

"They can't be that fast," Derek whispered to himself before shouting back at Scott, "they can't be that fast on foot!"

Scott started to talk again as I was texting Stiles back. He sent me pictures.

"Maybe it will just be easier to kill them." He says giving up. I had an idea.

"What if we can't kill them or catch them," they all stare at me, "but contains them..."

...

We thought of my many places, but none had enough power to keep them in.

"What about the school, no one is in it at night." Scott suggested, but Derek said we need a classroom without Windows and a strong door. "The boiler room," I realized. "It's just one big steel door." Even though I haven't been here that long, I knew my way around.

"That might actual work, but how are we even gonna get them inside?" Derek says doubtful of our plan.

"We need a plan to get them inside the school," Scott says.

"But how, we don't know. Who else knows how to trap them?" I ask them.

Scott looks at us daringly "Someone who knows how to. How to hunt Hunter werewolves," I am totally lost...

...

I hopped into Derek's car sitting in the back with silence. Scott left the car once we entered the parking lot. He stands behind a man who pulled a gun on him. I hesitated, jolting my arm.

"Well this isn't going to work." Derek says without hope. This guy is such a downer.

The car was silent until Isaac said something so incredibly stupid, "So," he nods his head up and down turn his face towards Derek before continuing with what he was saying."Your sister," he gives him a death stare before Isaac gets the hint. "Oh ok now's not a good time," he slides down a little in the passenger seat,"I'll ask later." Another famous death stare from Derek. "Or never, never works with me, yeah." Awkward..

...

A man in a black SUV shows up, his beard needing a trim. He pulls our fully loaded guns, were not killing them. Scott shows up next to the man.

"Are you going use those on them?" Scott asks sacred.

"Well that depends, are we killing them or catching them." He Says , placing the gun back in his truck.

"Catching," I say. He eyes me down, like he recognized me. He grabs a stick out of his truck that lights up. "Woah, it's a light saber." I smile at Scott and he laughs a little.

"Well, we'll cr'all them into the school, and force them into the basement." He says before reaching back in his truck.

"And how are we going to do that?" Derek asks doubtfully. He crosses his arms and I shrug him off, he's such jerk.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better." I snap at him. He unfolds his arms.

"Why is she still here, I mean really." He points to me. "You killed Erica, and now you set 2 rabid pack animals off into the world. And you are working for the alpha pack that wants me dead." He pokes his finger in my face. I flick my wrist causing him to step back, "you wanna go, Derek Hale?"

"Hey, this isn't the time, we need to catch Boyd and..." he doesn't know who else was in the vault, Derek responds, "Cora." He nods his head. Meanwhile, the man plus metal sticks out of the ground.

"We used these to push werewolves into the direction we want them to." He turns on a switch emitting a small raining sound, it wasn't as bad for me. But the 3 boys shrieked out in pain covering their ears.

"Ok so we use light sabers and golf ball sticks to push muderistic animals into a room in the bottom of our school. Trying saying that 5 times fast." I say, now to start with the plan.

"Ok you 3 will set up the emitters, Scott. How keen are your abilities?" The man asks Scott. "Most of the time in trying not to think of all the things I can smell." Scott blinks a few times smelling everything around him.

My part was just to get all the school doors open. I mean seriously they couldn't trust me with something more, I don't know. Useful. But hey, I have a job. I can't complain. The alphas usually make me wait until they think everyone is dead then I make sure they are dead. Fun huh.

I run across the lacrosse fields, scaling the steps in front of the school. I jiggled the handle, nothing it locked. That's never stopped me before has it?

A frozen chemical reaction should do it. I froze the handle causing it to break off, opening the door.

The school is so creepy at night. It's like being in a horror film. If what Stiles said is true tonight is like the shinning I do not want to play forever and ever and ever. I wouldn't be surprised though. Its halloween everyday in this town! Hayley would have been making all the jokes right now, she was so funny. I'm so sad our friendship had to end so soon on a bad note. I sound so heartless, but I've dealt with dead people before. If people were going to sob about it for the rest of their lives that's not fair, because everyone got dead people, there's no excuse to get everyone else dead along the way. I learned that a long time ago.

I opened the steel door walking inside, nothing. Just some shelves and small Windows. Plus the boiler stuff and that chiz.

I hear a stampede running down the steps, the steel door flings open sending 2 viscous creatures inside with me. The chase after me asbo duck behind some of the equipment. Cora catches my shirt and pinned me to the floor. Boyd grabbed my feet pulling me underneath Cora's legs, Boyd winding up is class ready to rip out my throat.

I hear a large roar, it's their alpha Derek. Boyd once again tosses me to the side, but instead of me hitting the wall, Scott catches me helping me upwards.

"I thought we told you to just open the doors?" He asks me and I laugh.

"You think I was going to miss all the fun on the sidelines?" He shakes his head with a smile sitting me down on the steps before returning inside the boiler room.

My arms and legs had major burn marks on them from Boyd and Cora. They pack a punch, God dammit.

Scott exits the the basement, carrying Boyd on his shoulders. Boyd was beat up and out cold with a giant claw mark in his skin down is chest. I stood up and walked into the room seeing Derek kneeling on the floor, with Cora knocked out on her side next to him.

I pick Cora up and sling her arm around my neck, Connecting to my other shoulder. Slowly, I dragged her up the steps to the school hallway, were I handed Cora off to Isaac who followed Scott outside to the black van.

"Go Derek." I say looking into the back of the truck, Cora and Boyd laying side by side. "He must pack a punch." I tell them before opening the side door. They smile at me before pulling the trunk doors shut.

...

The sun had came up, I must've fell asleep. Isaac and the man, later i found out his name was Chris Argent, were in the front seats as we arrived at the hospital.

"Scott wants to talk to you about something here." Isaac says I nod and unbuckle my seat belt leaving the car. Slowly I walked up the steps inside where I pass tons of people, but it wasn't crowded. I remember being here, once. My father's friend was in Ennis's pack. Some so called Hunter split him in half I heard them say.

I totally spaced out when Woman approaches me "Hey, are you Sydney?" A woman asks me, she beautiful curly dark chocolate brown hair with a pretty face. I nod to her question and follow her into the back room with Scott and Stiles standing next to a table. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"Hayley, Emily, and the guy Lydia found at the pool. All 3 were virgins. So somehow someway there going to find emily with the same marks, throat slashed, strangled, and head bashed." Stiles says with tears behind his eyes as he covers Hayley's body back up. "Its called the 3 fault death."

"So if these aren't werewolf attacks than what are they?" Scott asks looking at Stiles.

"Sacrifices, human sacrifices." Stiles utters gripping the edge of the table.

Things are going to get a little more complicated than usual.

...


	6. Chapter 6:Demons Within

Hey everyone, I'm not even gonna stall this time but I just wanna say thank u.

...

I wasn't allowed to go to school today, Kali told me that we were going to visit Derek. I know we're not going to kill him, so what is my part in this? As soon as I find a way out of this pack, I'm jumping into the next one. I won't survive as an omega. Deucailon walked us into a giant warehouse. Ugh steps, steps, oh and would you look at that more STEPS!

I agreed to go in first, to take down Cora then Ennis will hold her in place while Kali and maybe me take down Derek. I'm at least doing something. I haven't really done anything important since Aiden and Ethan arrived. But I'm just thinking, I barely have a place in this pack. So when, and if Derek decides to join, what is going to happen to me?

I can't bare to think about that at this point. I'll find a new pack before that happens, maybe even Scott's pack. A loud beeping goes off as Deucailon trips the wire, I shrug great.

The alphas step to the side as I open the door so it will only reveal me. Derek looks at me with anger in his face. Cora's eyes turn ember yellow and her fangs appear, I flinch before running after her. We both charge, but I take a stance pulling my arms back. Thrusting them, forward sending Cora into a pipe. Ouch I know how you feel girl. in pinning her to the floor.

"Ready for a rematch!" Ennis says before I stand up stepping in front of Derek only 2 feet away.

Derek steps forward ready to fight me as my eyes turn a light vibrant purple. Kali appears from the door walking down the steps.

I reach my arm out to the side pulling the pipe out of the wall with my telekinesis. I grasp on to the cool pipe tossing it to Kali who showed up on my left.

She swung the pipe at Derek who duck, he took a swing at her but was quickly knocked over by Kali's foot. He fell onto the floor where Kali prieced through his chest with the rusty pipe. Ahhh blood gross.

Kali thrusts the pipe making Derek groan out in pain.. Deucailon walks in behind me, "you all done?"He say. "cause just hearing that was exhausting." Deucailon says casually.

"I'm sorry Derek, I told Kali to be gentle, I expected Sydney would do the same. Sydney is usually more softer than her but.." He stops because he must've ran out things to say. But just admitted that I'm the weaker one, the nicer one.

Deucailon sits himself in front of Derek who is spitting out blood. "Wh-what you.. gonna kill me." Derek struggles to say has black blood drips from his lips. "Kill my p-pack."

"No, you think we are insensitive. We want you to kill one of them, do that. We won't ask you to kill the rest." Deucailon says normally..

"L-let her go." Derek says directing it at Cora being held down by her jaw. Deucailon signals Ennis and he releases her. She runs over to us but I stop her.

"Not gonna happen sweet heart." I said putting my hands on her shoulders pushing her away. Derek also shook his head no.

"You see Derek, we aren't completely inhuman. I'm a man of vision, and I'm here to show you how much vision a blind man can have." Deucailon says to Derek taking off his glasses. Derek groans in pain as he flinched, blood was pouring faster and faster from his chest.

Cora uncrowded her arms, "Your killing him!" She screamed. Kali raises her finger saying, "not yet little sister, but I could." She threatens

"Who knows when it'll be too late to take this thing out. 5 hours, 5 minutes. But to be on the safe side, duke you might want to get to the point." I grab Cora's arms from behind restraining her. I missed what he was saying but he somehow he ended up by the table by the giant window.

"I am the alpha of alphas, I am the apex of apex predators. I am death destroyer of world! I am the demon wolf!" The thunder cracks behind Deucailon as he screams his taunt. Kali yanked the pipe covered in blood out of Derek's causing him to roar out in pain.

"I hate it when that happens." He says calmly. Deucailon walks over to Kali grabbing her arm walking out, while Ennis grabs me pulling me away from Cora who rushed over to Derek's side.

Ennis releases me after we closed the door, my phone goes off as I receive a message from Scott, ' another body ' I shrug from the message.

"What is it Sydney?" Deucailon asks me as he move towards me from the front, to right up next to me.

"Oh, um. I don't know if you've heard but..." the twins run up next to us in the parking lot.

"Another body has been found at school, it's a serial killer on the lose. The kid along with a friend of Scott's was killed tied to a tree." Aiden and Ethan say trading words every few seconds. I'm surprised I understand that.

"Dont forget Emily, another random girl. Along with a boy who was killed at the pool." I added.

"Why does this matter to me?" Deucailon says sternly.

"Because it should, and if Scott is chasing this case shouldn't we?" I say turning to stand in front of Deucailon. "Stiles said something about a pattern, and someone who is doing the killing has a connection with us." Kali looks at me with wide eyes.

"They think whoever is doing these killings." I get ready to tell them everything, but should I. Yeah definitely. "Was slashed up by alpha werewolves and left for dead." Kali whispers something under her breath that I don't catch, but she knew something. I was going to figure it out.

...

I ended up going to school after all with Aiden and Ethan. Although they run up ahead of me and I don't bother following them. I wasn't going to class, but I knew it was lunch anyways. I turn a corner seeing a vending machine had fallen in front of a door.

I speed walk up to it and examine the big machine.

"Come on, come on, Come On!" I hear someone scream from inside the room. Banging on the repeatedly. I struggle to use my telekinesis to move it, but thank god Scott came and pushed it out of the way. He opened the door, the sight of Isaac mulling Allison was frightening. I pull Isaac out of the closet and Scott pinned him to the floor.

"Isaac!" Scott screams in his face, so Deucailon was right after all.

"Are you ok Allison?" I asked her, she was holding her wrist shaking in fear. "I'm ok" she responded." She siad mdanwhile Isaac sat himself up against the wall covered in sweat.

"Im-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Isaac stutters to say before curling back up into a ball.

"Its not his fault." Allison says shaking her head, gripping her wrist.

I spot Aiden and Ethan smiling at the end of the hallway, I leave my friends walking over to them. Aiden had a giant smile on his face, I had to get rid of that. I started power walking up to them and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I whisper yelled. "You could've killed someone!"

"First of all, ow. Second why do you care about them anyways. They aren't your pack." Ethan snaps at me.

"Well they treat me nicer then my pack, so maybe you might nicer to me before I get you both out if the pack. Yeah I know how, you don't know what I know about you. But from point forward, don't talk to me. Don't even touch me. Or kiss Deucailon and the pack goodbye, understand?" They nod at me not in fear, but they understood where my loyalties lie and it's with my friends, not the pack. I turn around remember to cover my tracks, "and don't go talking about this to Deucailon, you hurt your chances." I walk off down the hallway.

...

-2 Days Later-

It was still light out when I awoke in Lydia's car. The road was bumpy shaking every second of the way down the long road. I sat up in the back seat noticing Allison and Lydia were talking.

"Do you think I'm too close?" Allison says paranoid. I would be too, after last night, I would be scared out of my mind for my boyfriend.

"Well that depends," Lydia says Appling lipstick to her pale pink mouth. "Are you trying to watch from a distance or tailgate them?" She says sarcastically placing her lipstick in a handbag.

"Yeah, maybe I should back off." Allison says slumping down in her seat.

"How much longer till we get there?" I say rubbing my head.

"Like 2 more hours why?" Allison says looking are her still freaking out.

"And is this whole ,' don't let them out of your sight'thing a just a general rule?" Lydia knew where I was going with this.

"Your running out of fumes." I tell her sliding to the center seat. Buckling my seatbelt." And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this car."Allison sighs with pain behind her voice. She wasn't paying attention.

"So what if we stop," she says looking out her window for anything gas station sign.

"So what we risk leaving the bus, so what. We know where they're heading." Lydia admits looking at Allison.

The car comes to a complete stop as cars behind us start piling up. Before we know it a long line of car show up behind us. Lydia's phone started vibrating as I look over the seat, the caller id is Stiles. Great.

"Hey Stiles!" She says telling us to shut up. Allison face goes pale as she turns towards Lydia. "Yeah were just about to walk into a movie.. you know the popcorn and.." Stiles must've cut her off as she say "oh okay." Lydia accepts defeat turning the phone on speaker. Her lips smacked together as she rolled her eyes. I leaned forward to be in the view of both of them.

We must've been caught. We've been following Scott and Stiles to a lacrosse game, but mostly I've been keeping an eye on Ethan. Then Allison, who showed up that night. I have to make sure she doesn't get in the way again. I don't want my friends getting hurt.

...

-FLASHBACK-

I was sitting in the warehouse where I usually draw and sketch some pictures. Scott was meaning to talk to me, but there was nothing really to be spoken. Our relationship was indeed complex, nothing unreal there but. I'm still a teenager, I'm finding out who I am. Finding my place in the world.

I was sitting on the dirty escalator as Scott and Isaac strolled in. I glance up at them, placing my notebook aside. Slowly I stood up making my way from the top towards the floor.

But something grabs my hand holding me in place, Deucailon. No not tonight not now! He takes a step in front of me placing himself in the middle of the broken escalator.

"You didn't come alone," Deucailon says hiding his cane out in front of him.

"Yeah this is Isaac,"Scott says pointing to Isaac and I sigh. Sometimes Scott needs to be more aware.

"He's not talking about Isaac," I told him as my voice echoes threw the building. 3 figures appear from the darkness showing the features of Derek Hale and the old hostages.

"Derek don't," Scott say warning Derek. This is going to go terribly. "No One else dies.."

Quickly cut off, Derek steps in, "Him, just him!" He shouts. I see Scott turn his attention to the staircase to where I disappeared.

"Now how could an old man like me, wonder into such a building like this, all. On. His. Own?" After Deucailon finishes I see Kali slide down a pillar taking cement down with her. Ennis appears behind Scott and Isaac as I jump down from the floor above gracefully near Cora. I finally have that spell down, comes in handy. The twins do flips off of the other side combining into a mega wolf. I shut my eyes as the wolf's growl and start the war...

...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Okay, look Scott's not healing." Stiles says over the phone. Allison gains a confused look applied to her face as she turn a her head to the phone.

"What do you mean he's not healing?" Allison asks.

"I mean he's not healing, like at all! I think it's actual getting worse. The blood is turning a black color." Stiles tells us as we all get alarmed.

"Okay we need to get him off the bus." I say panicked.

"And take him where,a hospital?!" Lydia says, rolling her eyes.

"If he's dying yeah." Allison says nodding her head with her hand on her chin."Ok Stiles there is a rest stop up 2 miles ahead. Stiles, tell the coach to pull over." Allison instructed.

"Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles admitted.

"Well, reason with him!" I rebutted to Stiles as he gasps.

"Reason- have you met this guy!" Stiles whispers, but you could tell he sounds annoyed.

"No I actually haven't, but he sounds like the guy I would kick his ass for saying something annoying." I told Stiles over the phone leaning back in my seat.

"Whoa, okay you a totally with that whole alpha pack clique." He says, I rolled my eyes.

...

-FLASHBACK-

Derek goes after Kali as Cora charges me. I toss her off to the side using some gust to forcefully push her into a wall. This magic is getting stronger for an odd reason. Scott and Isaac take on Ethan and Aiden as I turn to Ennis. I never liked him anyways.. I turn kicking him away from Boyd who had been knocked over by Ennis. He stares up me confused as I reach my hand for his. But Ennis tackles me to the ground holding me at my neck.

"Who's side are you on kid?" He's asking for the truth, here it goes.

"Not yours!" I yell pushing him off me sending him into the air. He falls to the ground but regains his feet and goes after Derek...

...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Minutes later, we parked at a rest stop area as Stiles helped Scott of the bus. Allison grabs Scott's other shoulder as Lydia and I follow them into the boys bathroom. They lay Scott in between 2 sinks on the floor, his eyes were closed and he look very tired. Allison pulls of his shirt revealing claw marks that had to be infected. We all gasp.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Allison whispers as Scott mumbles sorry. "Just wait right here ok." Scott slightly nods as he drifts into sleep.

"His aura is giving off sadness, like depression..." I keeled down to him gripping his hand.

"Derek," Stiles say as the 3 of them continue to chat. I grabbed his hand again, waves of sadness filled into me. He was in pain as well.

"Guys he's in pain.." I say as the 3 of them crowd around me.

"Okay I'm going to patch him up, but get Isaac in here so he can help with the pain." I nod at Allison's instructions as we pile out of the bathroom.

I see Boyd and Isaac talking near a dry tree, I approached with a smile.

"Hi, um-" before I could even finish he hits me to the ground. Punching me rapidly as I let out a small scream. But I have accept abuse before, I see this is revenge for Derek...

...

-FLASHBACK-

Derek was knocked down, recovering to stand up as Boyd gets double teamed by Kali and Ennis. Scott gets thrown into the wall by the twin as Isaac was bleeding out on the floor. Cora grabs me from behind as I kick her legs out from underneath her, sending the she wolf to the ground.

Boyd had been knocked down as I drag him by his feet pulling him near Cora. Cora gave me a confused look as I rush back at the twins.

Ethan grab me by the throat as Aiden pinned Isaac and Scott to the ground with his hands.

"Kill him," Deucailon shouts. No not here please. "The others can leave. Come on Derek, take the first step.." He continued as he walks down the steps.

"No not here. Deucailon don't.." I try to say as Ethan's grip tightens around my neck causing me to help.

"We'll have a talk about this later Sydney." He says turning his attention back to Derek.

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him, He's an alpha, to what. A couple of useless teenagers." Kali points out. She has a foot of Cora's neck.

"Some have more promise than others." He says directing his attention to Scott.

"So what is it going to be, pack. Or family." Kali threatened pressing more of here weight on Cora's neck.

From a distance, an arrow shoots from a distances sparking up the wall. A blinding light causing Ethan to loose a grip on me as I fall to the floor as I kick his legs out from underneath him.

I spot Allison at the top with bow, her eyes connect to mine as I smile. She ducks behind a wall and disappeared.

Everyone regained their vision and stability. Growls can be heard, here we go again..

...

\- END OF FLASHBACK-

All I feel is blood trickle down my face as he pulled me up from my shirt.

"Isaac! Isaac!" I hear the coach scream. He beats me to the ground releasing me, only to pick me back up punching me. I see Ethan in the distance, just staring. I didn't expect him to help.

"ISAAC!" Scott shouts as he drops me to the ground as Lydia comes to my aid. I felt my face almost completely covered in blood. Everything was spinning but I couldn't black out, not now.

"Isaac what did you do?!" The coach says passing the first aid to Lydia.

We all piled onto the bus. I sat as far away from Isaac and Boyd as possible. Boyd especially because his smile behind Isaac scared me the most.

"It's not like Isaac to loose his cool like that." Allison tells me.

"It's fine, once we get to the motel, I'll heal it." I say looking in the camera on my phone like a mirror.

"What do you mean?" Scott says on the other side of Allison.

"Well I'm a magician, at least that's what I think I am. I use different energy for different things. I need enough space for like a small ritual." I say pulling out my drawing book. I turn to the back page of the journal tracing over a small symbol. I turned to the front of the book revealing pages amount pages of words and pictures.

Allison takes the book from my hands flipping through them. "I think my mother was some sort of druid or emissary.." after I say that, the 4 of them turn to me with wide eyes.

"What?" I say concerned. "What my real mother is dead."

"Is there any possibility for her to be alive?" Scott says. I shake my head before realizing something.

"Ok you guys need to tell me everything." I say. So they went on telling me everything that has been happening. So the emissary to Kali was my mother. Somehow she became a darach and is now killing people. So my mother is alive, but she is evil. And she killed Hayley.

"So, basically my mother is evil?" I say shaking my head after I say that.

"Dont forget she has killed people." Stiles added as he slides down in his seat after he sees my eyes fill with tears.

"Sydney.." I cut Allison off. "I'll be right back" I sniff and wipe the tears away.

My mother is a potential psychopath killing innocent people, including Hayley. How are any of them ever going to Trust me again?

I was sitting near the front of the bus. As I listen to their conversation.

"What did we just do?" Lydia says

"Well, her mother is a psychopath that killed Hayley and a handful of other innocent people." Stiles points out, quickly replied with an ouch. Someone hit him. I stopped listening as Scott sat down next to me.

"You ok?" Scott says looking at me, but I was looking out the window.

"Well, my mother who I thought was dead. Is killing innocent people including Hayley. So, no I'm not ok." I snap at him, he grabs my hand.

"Do you know what made Isaac snap?" I nod.

"Because I told him Ennis is alive." I say looking back at the window. "Even though I want him dead." I whisper under my breath.

The bus pulls into onto a road that lead straight up a mountain.

...

-FLASHBACK-

Ennis and Derek were fighting next to a giant hole in the ground. I ran up onto the top floor right above them. I had to get rid of Ennis, Derek is just going to be in the cross fire. I said some words under my breath for a spell I learned the other day, breaking the floor beneath them sending them down a hundred foot hole. They both laid on the ground, completely lifeless. I did it, it's done.

...

After the others cleared out Deucailon lead us down to Ennis,

"He's still breathing." Kali says with joy, I shrug walking away. Deucailon follows behind me.

"I must say, you are one complicated child." I sat down on the ground, my neck ached from a scratch Cora left behind.

"Well, that makes me interesting doesn't it now." I say, he comes down to my level. Taking a piece of cloth out and placed it in my hand. He stood up walking away with the 4 others. I sat there in silence until I spot Cora, shit. I went to stand up but someone behind me grabbed me holding me by the back of my neck.

"Who might you be?" I masculine voice says.

"Sydney, she was with the alphas but now I can't tell anymore." Cora say as the man drops me to the ground. I ran over to the staircase to be amazed by nothing. Derek was gone. I know the alphas wouldn't touch him. He must be alive too.

...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

We pulled up to a motel, a creepy one I might add. We formed a circle around the coach.

"Ok listen up, this is the motel with the most vacant rooms in miles so it's just for one night. Pair up! And I will have no sexual content here tonight." He shouts at us.m

Since there was an odd number, I had to share a room with Lydia and Allison. As we made our way to our room, Lydia was rushing in front of us with the key leaving me and Allison in the dust.

"Sorry about earlier," she says. "You know about your mom."

"It's ok, it's just hard to believe." I sigh. "As I remember her, Kali tells me she was kind. She said she didn't know why she had to kill her too. But Deucailon said so,"

"Why do you stick around them, why don't you run and leave?" I stare at her once we reached the room.

"How easy do you think it is? I've tried many times.. but they always find me. After Ennis threatened me, that's when I stopped trying." I say sitting down on the single bed

"Why do you think I broke the floor beneath him sending him to his death?" I say leaning back on the bed.

"But you also killed Derek.." she says but I cut her off. "He was in the cross fire, it was my chance to get rid of Ennis, he was just there."

"I'm getting mixed signals from you, one minute you all nice and kind, the next your like a demon." Lydia says sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to get a snack," I say as the girls nod at me. I walked down the steps to the vending machine, where Boyd was but there is something wrong with him...

I'm just hoping to have a night off, nothing bad ok please. I think I deserve it. Right?


	7. Chapter 7:Will We Come Out Alive

Okay, I'm not sure if I should've separated these. I combined episode 6 and 7 together. Because they element long enough separate, so I combined them to create one big chapter that I hope you'll all enjoy. And if you do please tell me so, I love talking to you guys. I try and reply to ur reviews and communicate with you, but we all hope for the best. So with out further ado...

Boyd stood there looking at the vending machine, almost like in a trance. Suddenly Stiles appeared behind me. I looked back him as we both question Boyd.

Seconds later he presses a few buttons waiting for his snack, but it's just the way he is looking at it scared me. The wire that held the snack in place whirled around until it stopped, keeping the snack from falling.

"Ahhh, I gotcha buddy. I know plenty of tricks around vending machines."

(Which is so true, like how many times throughout the series do we see Stiles at a vending machine?!)

Stiles says grabbing the top of the machine trying to rock it back and forth. But before it even moved, Boyd punched the glass as the pieces fell to the floor. He snatched his food taking the wire with him. As me and Stiles crowd around it. It was like a dream come true. We both started grabbing candy and chips. We both looked at one another before rushing off back to our rooms.

Our door had been left open, odd. I open the door even more seeing Scott walking into the bathroom. What the hell is he doing?!

Seconds later he walks out of the bathroom with a guilty face. So weird, Allison was in the shower at the moment as she shouted out. "Lydia is that you?" I stood at the door before responding.

"No it's Sydney. But I think there is something wrong with Boyd." I tell back at her as Lydia opens the door. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Lydia what's wrong?" I say taking a towel from her hand replacing it with chocolate.

"They have a number by the front desk," I cleanly head inwards making the assumption she had an answer for that. "A number on how many deaths has happened at this hotel." My eyes widens, deaths?! Allison came out of the bathroom putting her hair in a half up do.

"What number?" Allison asked. Lydia opened the door behind her.

"198, deaths." She utters before running out of the room.

...

Both Allison and I followed Lydia to the front desk where she claimed to have seen an elderly lady. No One was present.

"Lydia," she turns her attention to me. "Didnt you say the number was 198?" I asked, her mouth widened.

"Yeah," she whimpers. "It was at least it was." Her voice trails off. The number now was 201.

"So that means there was 3 more deaths," Allison quickly responded.

"Of 3 more about to happen." I say running back to the vending machine. Glass covered the floor.

"Boyd punched a hole through the glass, acting really odd." I say.

"Scott was acting really weird too." Allison adds on.

"What if the couple I heard earlier, did actually die in that room." Lydia say, before taking off. Me and Allison follow behind her. She trys to open the door, but it was locked.

"That was not locked before!" She yells to us, as the 2 of us not over to Lydia. A buzzing sound erupted from the room.

"It sounded like someone turned on the hand saw.." Allison told us.

"Hand saw?" Stiles said with food muffling his voice. "Hand saw!"

"Thats it," I said using my foot to break down the door, the hinges broke off causing it to fall to the floor. I turn my head back to them as they stared. "What?"

We all looked back into the motel room seeing Ethan with the hand saw! Stiles runs over to him, prying it out of his hands. Lydia turned on the light as the screams began.

I rushed over to the wall unplugging the saw, the saw dies down coming to a complete stop.

Along with Stiles and Ethan laying on the floor, Allison was shocked standing near the door way. This is really awkward.

...

After Ethan rushed off to his own room, I get a text.

-Ennis has passed- I stared down at the message. My mind flooded with different emotions. Mostly sadness. Even though I hated Ennis, he was like the only father figure I had through my preteen years.

"What is it?" Allison says, halfway onto the stairs. I shake my head.

"Never mind that, something is happening to the werewolves and we need to get them out of this place." I say running passed Allison. Allison trails behind me up the steps as she goes the other way. I spot Lydia and Stiles walking around the bottom floor as I rush back to my room.

I grab the door handle as I hear a scream inside. But when I open the door, it's not the room it opens to. It's the day my mom died.

"Come on, time to go." Kali says grabbing the little girl, kneeling next to the corpse.

"But I don't want to leave mama!" The young girl shouted. This is me, this is the day Kali chose.

"Do you want to stay here with this dead body, or do you want to come with me?" She says threatening the child.

"Shelby!" Kali shouts. I run at Kali tackling her. But when she falls to the floor, it isn't Kali's face I stare at, it's Stiles.

"Sydney!" I jump off of Stiles stumbling on the crawling to the nearest wall curling my self up. I felt my self hyperventilating, as I tried to remember what just happened. What did just happened? Who is Shelby? My name is Sydney. Or is that another lie Kali told me.

"Sydney? You ok?" I look at him with sweat appearing on my face drizzling down my forehead.

"Stiles, what just happened?" I whispered as he comes to .

"I don't know, but Boyd just tried to kill him self by drowning and we can't find Scott ok." He says rushing over to the down.

"Go, I'll catch up." He nods running out of the room.

Was my name actual Shelby? No, I've been told Sydney my entire life. That's a story for another day.

I stand up, still shaking from what just happened. Seeing someone you love die, instead very settling.

I opened the door feeling waves as pressure fill my mind.

"It's all your fault." Someone whispers in my head.

"Whats my fault?" I say aloud

"It's all you fault, it's all your fault." The voices keep repeating until I run away from the sound, but all it does is get louder and louder.

Next thing I know, I'm on top of the roof of the motel. I walked over to the edge whispering to myself it's my fault. It's my fault my family died, it's my fault Hayley died, it's my fault my friends almost died tonight!

I position my self for the jump, I want to end it. The voices get louder and louder until I want throw myself off the edge. The sounds of hate grew, as a hint of freedom approach when I was on the very edge.

"Sydney!" I hear someone shout, I turn slightly revealing tears in my eyes. It was Scott, trying to keep his balance of the roof. "Sydney, your ok.."

I cut him off, "it's all my fault Scott." A single tear dripped down my face. "Ennis, Derek, my family...Hayley." more water plummeted down my cheeks. "They're all dead, because of me."

He crep towards me with his hands out, "Sydney this is just the voice in your head telling you to do it. We don't know anything about you." He reached out him hand to me.

"I'd like to get to know you better." He links fingers with me pulling me away from the edge. I let out a sob as we fall off our feet landing on the roof. He pulled me into a hug as I start to cry.

This night almost killed us. Almost killed a lot of people. If the darach could do something like this, what's going to stop them. Someone wants us out of the picture, badly.

...

We need up sleeping on the bus, we each stretched ourselves across a seat, attempting to be comfortable. Loud doors swing open as people start to pile in. I fluttered my eyes to see the coach at the entrance of the bus.

"I-i don't even want to know." He says as we all sit up in our seats. "In case you haven't heard, the meet is cancelled. So we're going home." He says sitting down in the front seat followed by the other boys.

Ethan sits down next to Scott who is the seat next to me. "I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life," Ethan says.

"Actual, I saved your life. But that's not important." Stiles says slumping down in his seat.

"Anyways, since you helped me, I'm going to help you." Ethan tells Scott. "We're pretty sure Derek is still alive." We all sit up alarmed." But he killed one of ours, so one of two things can happen." Oh I know this part. "Either kills his pack and joins us, or Kali goes after him, and we kill him." He threatens as he moves to Danny's seat beginning another conversation. Lydia eyes downs coach as she goes up to him taking his whistle.

"Hey, hey. I'm gonna need that back." Lydia smirks at his responds taking a the spot next to me. She cupped her hand around the whistle, blowing into it. She revealed her hand showing purple glitter.

"Wolfsbane." I say grabbing her hand. She shows it to the rest of them.

"So every time coach blew the whistle." Lydia says,not completing her thought.

"We all inhaled it." Scott says looking at Lydia's hand. "You were all poisoned by it." Allison chimes in leaning over the seat. Stiles glances at the whistle taking it from her. He pushed open the window, throwing it on the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, Stilinski!" Coach shouted as we drove off. Smart move Stiles.

...

The nightmare wasn't even close to over, but things weren't that bad. I've seen myself growing closer to Scott. HeHe's so kind and helpful, and asks nothing in return. I don't know how Allison let him go. I sat next to him on the ride home, leaning my head on his shoulder, slowly slipping into a sleep.

"So the darach was a emissary to the alphas." Stiles explains. "Yup." Lydia replied, smacking her lips together. "Great so we have alpha werewolves against dark druids." He says, "yup!" Lydia once against replies.

I thought high school was going to be easy. But no, I have to face the wrath of Kali when I get back. Or do I? I'm not sure if it's official, but I'm pretty sure me killing Ennis was my invitation to get out. But who knows? I'm just a teenager, trying to find her place in this world, one friend at a time...

...

"I'm not doing it, I'm not going!" I shouted at her as her face revolts. We stood face to face in the apartment where they have been staying. Kali was giving me a hard time about their plans. "I'm not going to kill Derek. I'm not going to kill anyone anymore."

"Your throwing one of your tantrums again sweetheart. Last time I check, your in this pack, not the other way around." She threatens bringing out her fangs in my face. I hastily grabbed her wrist pulling it behind her as she laughs.

"Your trys are always so cute. But you are going to pay for that." She spins me around throwing me into the door. I groan out in pain as she sits me up again. Claw appeared from her fingers, touching them to my throat as I leaned up against the door.

"Ennis is gone, and I know, somehow you caused it. I don't care what kind of magics you possess, but I know one thing. Either Derek is going to pay for his death," she stands up as I try to recover, sitting up near the wall, holding myself up with one hand. "Or you are."

"I'm not a monster, I'm not like you. And I will never ever hurt someone again because of this God forsaken pack!" I screamed at her as I proceeded to walk out of there...

...

I walked into school the next day spotting Aiden and Ethan with both of their victims, as Scott and Stiles headed down the stairs in a deep conversation. I rushed over to them, hoping to get to talk to them before first period. But no, stupid bell.

I ducked my way to one of the seats in the back of the classroom. 's class. Hurray, I heard he's a blast, not. Scott sat down on my left and Stiles sat on his other side, slowly unloading their bags. I gave a small smile to Scott, but Allison spotted me as she took a seat near the front of the room with a frown. Now she is going to haunt me as well, great just great. I love Allison as a friend, but her hints are annoying.

A Women entered the classroom with a giant small that you could tell was fake. "Good morning." She spoke loud and clear, folding her hands in front of her.

"As you may know is still missing- I mean sick." She shakes her head regretting to have said that. "So as we wait for him to come back, and find a more qualified substitute to take my place," she mumbles under her breath. "So let's get started shall we!" She says raising her eyebrows to fit a point. This day is going to be boring, until Scott gets a phone call.

"What is it?" I asked. His eyes filled with fear as he rushed out of the room, leaving me and Stiles uncounted for. We both follow our friend out of the room running in his direction.

"Where would he go?" Stiles asked as we edited the school searching the parking lot.

"All I could make out is Doc. Who's doc?" I say to him walking down the stairs, "Deaton, the animal clinic." He says rushes over to his car and I follow.

" 's brother?" I questioned him as I seat in the front seat.

"How do you know her?" He asked driving out of the parking lot.

"Shes Deucailon's emissary." I say scrolling through my text messages.

"Yeah sure, why not." He reverted sighing.

...

We rushed in as we spot Scott sitting in a chair out of breath. He followed Stiles into the back room, shutting the door. The police were out there looking for him.

"What just happened?" I say looking at the police.

"Deaton, deaton's been taken." He says.

"You have to tell him." Scott said giving in. Stiles eyes him down.

"Like tell him, like tell him what I think you saying or telling him something else that you wouldn't want me to tell him." He says confusing us, Stiles we don't have time for this.

"Tell him whatever you have to." Scott says nodding his head.

"Remember how your mom reacted, she didn't look you in the eye for w weekweek." he uttered.

"But she got over it, and I think it actual made us closer." Scott rebutted.

"Okay Scott I get that Deaton has been like a father to you, but this is my actual father." Stiles said going back into memories. "And I can't lose both of my parents, not both of them." Tears start to build up in his eyes.

"Okay, maybe your right." Scott gave in. He gives up too easily.

"No, no I'm not." Stiles lifting his head up. "I'll tell him."

"We'll help you." I say opening the door, followed by the 2 boys.

"Please, whatever you need to help find my brother." We heard a woman speaking to the sheriff.

"Okay you need to listen, listen closely. No sheriff or deputy will be able to find my brother." She says to the boys but I wander around the room looking for clues. I spotted a dark object on the floor. I slowly bent down to pick it up, its a butterfly. I grabbed a bag, placing it in my pocket.

I walked behind the boys to the jeep outside. "Now what?" I say to them, climbing in the back seat.

"We go back to school." I lean my body forward to be in their headspace.

"So that's it, he's dead and were not going to do anything?"

"I didn't say that." Scott defended.

"But you meant it." I cut him off sitting back in the car.

"Lydia was right, you like a bunny one second, them your a python." Stiles says. I rolled my eyes dazzling out the window.

...

Scott grabbed my attention a few minutes after we arrived. We slowly walked toward the sound he was following. We ended up at the music room door.

"Scott what is it?" I asked him, he seemed so determined. He clenched the handle thrusting it forward. Reveling Deucailon sitting on the piano bench, tapping his cane following the metronome pattern.

"Did you know that metronome help keep a steady pace in music? Something about your life's pace has speed up considerably fast Scott." He said, stopping the tapping.

"I can help you slow it down to a more manageable pace." He spoke his words in a deep tone. "But someone is going to die tonight, whether that's Deaton or Derek, it's up to you." Scott clenched his jaw, pulling out his claws.

"Oh Scott put those away, I'm only here to help." He said uncrossing his legs standing up.

"How about this, if you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you where Deaton is." He holds out the cane, we don't hesitate Scott charges at him flipping across the area. After he lands on a box, Deucailon pulls off the top revealing a hidden dagger. He swings it around. Scott dodging it quickly, until he gets poked in the shoulder. I rushed at him, taking some solid swings and swung my foot over his head as he ducks underneath pushing me to the floor, holding the point to my nose.

"I'm not here to help you Scott but," he says walking near him.

"I'll give you one helpful clue, let the current guide you." He walked slowly maneuvering around us. I stood up behind him, almost in a way of confronting him.

"No, your here to hurt people. I don't want to be apart of that anymore." I threatened, almost breaking down in tears. He revolts.

"I thought you were smarter than this Sydney. Or should I say ,Shelby." I toned down at his words stepping backwards behind Scott.

"I gotta go," I say almost feeling sick to my stomach. I rush out of the room into the bathroom. I gripped the edges of the sink with both hands, staring at my self in the mirror breathing heavily. I slid down the side of the wall, my butt hitting the cold unforgiving ground.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes. Was I the only one missing pieces to my life story? I don't even know who I am anymore. My phone buzzed showing Scott's id. I answered his call holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I sniffed.

"Sydney, we found out the pattern the current." Scott replied.

"Yeah okay, where are we meeting?" I asked standing up.

"The apartment building down town, I'll send you the address, but just go to floor 8."

"Okay, bye." I hung up. Okay let's do this...

...

It's the same building as Deucailon's, Scott said Allison lived here as well. She knows something about the currents.

I knocked on the door and Scott let me in, we followed Allison to the study.

"So I was looking through is dresser and I found this-" the sound of the elevator cut her off.

"He wasn't supposed to be back yet." I signaled them into the closet and cloaked myself using a invisible spell. Astonishment crossed his face as Allison pulled him deeper into the closet, shutting the door.

The man from the other night entered the room, walking over to the desk with a map on it. He placed his fingers across the board. I looked over it covering my mouth so he doesn't hear me. I walked back over to the other room where Allison and Scott and hiding in the closet. The man disappeared out of the apartment as I uncloaked myself just as Allison and Scott came out of the in closed room.

She dragged us over back into the study. "Last night while I was talking to him he tried to cover it, almost like he didn't want me to see it."

"I don't see anything." Ugh Scott, how do you ever survive without common sense.

"You can't, until you use that." I say, pointing to the object in Allison hand as she gives me a smile back. She turns on the black light holding it over the map showing purple circles with x's through them.

"He has been tracking and marking everything." She moves the light all across the board. At this point I loose interest and walk around the place looking for things. But I ended back up at the study where they were packing up the map. So it didn't look like we touch anything. She put it back in place.

"Where we going?" I asked as Allison walked past me, Scott walked up to me.

"The animal clinic." He sighs, his bosses place. Deatons place.

...

"Hola, como ésta?" I say walking into the building, entering the back room.

"Estoy bien." Lydia replied.

"Thats all I got sorry," I say placing the map down on the table. Lydia smiled back at me before turning her attention back to the table.

"Does Derek have a plan for tonight? When Kali comes for him?" The girl later I learned her name was Cora nodded her head. "It's a good one right, Kali doesn't go down easy and with Ennis gone she is in more rage than ever."

After tons of chatter, Cora realised something, I could see it in her face.

"Look." She grabbed stiles's hand with the black light in it moving it over the board revealing a mark of the bank.

"Hes in the vault, he's in the same vault!" She says.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" I say, we all pack up Danny's stuff and walk out if the area before being stopped by Cora. The blood drains from her face when she looks at her phone.

"What?" Stiles said letting go of the table lifting his head towards her.

"The plan didn't work," she gulps in fear. "They cut the power." We all stand there in silence.

"Go we can save both of them." Scott says before running out of the room.

...

I was going to go with Scott, but I heard it was a bigger mess with the alphas. We rushed there but before we ran up, I teleported to the top floor. I can't teleport long distances without ritual circles. But I can with short distance. I open the door seeing the twins restraining and Derek and Kali going at it in 2 feet of water. I kicked Aiden down off of her sending Ethan to the ground holding in place still. I push Aiden to the wall using telekinesis.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at me.

"Protecting my friends!" I slammed him hard against the wall rendering him unconscious.

I turned towards Kali getting ready for the fight. But Derek comes up behind her. They go at it again hitting one another until Derek falls into the water. Isaac rushes at Ethan while Boyd runs across the water. A shock goes up my spine sending me on my knees. It's all a blur from here. Derek's claws go through Boyd chest after Kali places him there. Kali says something to Derek before Ethan walks over to me sad eyes picking up his brother and leaving me there. My eyes were frozen open but I couldn't move. Almost like I was paralyzed.

Minutes later in see the 3 some walk in Cora runs to Boyd, crying at his side. Stiles stands behind Derek, who looks like he's about to break into tears. Lydia on the other hand stands by the door way, taking it all in until she sees me. She rushes over to me feeling my neck. Relief fills her eyes.

"Stiles!" She yells. "It's Sydney!" Stiles runs over to me picking me up, holding me in his arms. Was I really that light.

"She's still breathing." He says before everything gets dark and I feel my eyes get heavy...

...

Oh no, is she going to be okay... hmmmmmmmm. That's up to you. Get this chapter 3 reviews telling me on how you think this story should go?


	8. Chapter 8:Or Die Trying?

Hey everyone. My sincerest apologies for being absent. I have just recovered from a concussion, and I'm struggling against a terrible headache, but I couldn't keep away. anyways just love you all, you mean the world to me. And if you enjoy this chapter please tell me so, this one... I had fun writing. Secrets get revealed.

...

I can still remember her laughter. The her soft voice haunts me at night. My mom, as I remember her was kind and cared for all living things. I remember when she game me my journal, to hold and cherish it with care. Drawing in it gives me freedom from reality, but she always warned me no to mix the spells and drawings together. She would tell me stories of monster emerging from the pages, becoming reality. But I never believed her, although just do keep them separately for different reasons beyond that.

I can remember the days before Kali mixed our pack. We were all strong and had potential. I recall hearing Kali's laughter when my mother would play with me. Now with Ennis gone, I just don't know my past anymore. It's all a blur. Images in my mind play over and over again but they just blend together.

My body is so weak I can't move, but my mind is racing with thoughts. Am I dead? Could I possibly be dead? Waves of electricity flowed through my body, but I had to have survived. Or maybe I didn't, and I'm spending my time reflecting in bardoe.

Maybe I'm not dead. I've been thinking a lot. If my mom is the darach and she was like me, maybe the power that she has been taking from the innocent people wasn't just going to her, but to me as well. That could explain why I can use some of the higher magics in this town. I always thought it was the currents that flowed through the earth. But the thing is, I feel like I've seen her lately. Although I haven't seen my mother in years, it feels like I seen her only yesterday. Faint sounds appeared around me, murmurs of voices continuing to blur.

"Taking an innocents life does something to you. It takes a bit of your soul, and turning the once brilliant golden yellow, to a cold steel blue. Like mine." I heard a man say before disappearing from the conversation.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You-You have this look on your face." Said Cora in response.

"What kind of look?" Stiles asked.

"The kind of look that makes me wanna punch you." She told him.

"Oh my god, you are totally Derek's sister." He whispered to himself.

"Okay it just got me thinking. In class were reading this book, and the narrator is telling the story in his prospective. But the thing is, he's an unreliable narrator." Stiles explained.

"Okay so we heard the story in Peters prospective." Cora added.

"But I have a feeling, we didn't hear the whole story." Stiles told Cora.

"So, what your gonna go confront Derek and ask him about the girl he fell in love with a killed?" Cora hissed.

"If I have too.." Stiles said.

"Who fell in love with who and killed who?" I asked sitting up right. Cora and Stiles rushed over to me, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey how you feeling?" Stiles asked me. I nodded to show I was okay.

"What happened?" I questioned them. I almost forgot what happened.

"Well you just missed story time with Peter." Cora told me, I rolled my eyes at her as she stood up and walked over to the couch.

"Well we didn't exactly warn everyone when we turned the power back on and... you sort of mind of got electrocuted.." Stiles said grabbing a pillow for defense.

"Ouch." I said swinging my legs over the bed standing up.

"I know, but I'm still questioning myself. How'd you survive?" Stiles asked me sitting next to Cora of the couch, mean while I learned up against the wall facing them.

"I've been thinking about that as well. I also have a theory. Remember when you told me my mother was the psychotic witch slashing people's throats, sacrificing people for power?" I said.

"Vividly." Stiles blinked a few times.

"Well, I think the reason why she is killing all those people. Is to gain power."

"Why would your mom need more power for?" Stiles asked.

Cora's face lit up, she knows as well. "Revenge."

"Revenge against the alphas, revenge against Deucailon. And avenging her family who she thinks is dead because Kali changed my name and I was presumed dead." I explained to them.

"If Scott hasn't already told you. I have been having nightmares about my past. About hearing a name." I told them.

"What name?" Stiles said, the two of them stood up walking to me.

"Shelby Baccari. And my mothers name was Julia Baccari. But the thing is, she could've changed her name as well." I addressed.

"To hide herself from the alphas." Cora added.

"But how would she change her name, what would she change it to?" This is going to be a dead end conversation.

"Well, people when they change Identites, they keep the same initIals." Stiles told us.

"Okay so who do we know to be in their mid-thirties and has initIals JB?" I asked.

"Hundreds." Cora drew us back to reality. "Face it, there are too many people.

No, there's not. I think I know who it is. But I need to know for certain. "Yeah your right. Well I'm gonna go, my guardian is probably worried." I said walking to the door.

"Wait you don't call your fake mom, mom anymore?" Stiles asked. I shakes my head.

"If there's a chance that my real mom is still out there, alive." I hesitate to continue. "I don't think I should call anyone else mom till then."

...

School, the last thing I wanna do right now is spend 6 hours in that hell hole. But hey, I've already missed so many days, can't afford to miss anymore. Besides, me and Cora have a plan after first period. We were gonna take on Aiden. I'm down for that. For her it's avenging Boyd for me, it's getting back at him.

But I still have to get through first period. Blake...

...

"Idioms ,metaphors, and hyperbole. All tools a writer using a to enhance there writing. Lydia I didn't know you possessed such talents." She said to Lydia who sat next to me.

"You and every other guy I ever dated." Lydia sassed her.

"Well, that was an idiom by the way." She says moving on. "Can someone tell me when an idiom becomes a cliche." She asked the class but we were all silent.

Scott and Stiles were talking in front of me and Lydia until they turned around. "What now." Lydia said rolling her eyes. Lydia is going to distract Aiden so they can talk to Ethan. Perfect. I texted Cora telling her the new plan. Inside of ambushing him on his way to chemistry, we drawn him out from coaches office's.

...

Cora pulled out here claws drawing a spiral on the shaded glass. A sign for revenge, I like it. I was standing in the corner so I can see when he comes out and attack him from behind.

"Come get me Derek I'm right here." Aiden screamed out into the locker room.

"Aiden don't." Lydia followed behind him. Ugh Lydia get out of the way.

"Come get me Derek." He taunted us. "I'll scream." Lydia threatened to grab his attention. But it was too late. I ran up behind Lydia covering her mouth, pulling Her behind lockers while Cora took swings at Aiden. I rush after Aiden as he sent Cora to the ground. I pushed him in the back wall using force. If I was right about the power prediction, the next few sacrifices might give me enough power to kill someone with the flick on a finger.

Turned around to help Cora, but her eyes widened as Aiden stood up behind me. He grabbed my next throwing me into the concrete wall. But he turning me sideways and I kicked off the wall propelling myself to fight again. But it didn't work he sent me into the lockers. I tried to stand up using my knees, but Aiden comings back with a weight.

"Aiden stop!" Lydia screamed at him. She was helping Cora.

Aiden took a swing at my side, it hit like a truck. It sent me flying to Lydia's knees, as Cora stood up to fight him again, but gets knocked in the head! She falls to the ground gasping for breath before Aiden is about to take another hit. Scott and Ethan come and grabbed Aiden's arms as Stiles grabs Cora and drags the 3 of us backwards. I was still on the floor facing Cora on my stomach as she appears to have passed out.

"They came at me!" Aiden explained. "It doesn't matter, Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her!" Ethan exclaimed pulling his brother out of the room.

I tried to stand in up but I fell flat on my ass. Scott came to my side sitting me up against the lockers so I wouldn't fall over. Cora, having werewolf healing, somehow mange to take a blow to the head and is now standing up at the mirrors.

"You guys know how suicidal crazy that was." Stiles told us. Cora rolled her eyes. She blinked a few times before almost falling over.

"We did for Boyd, none of you were doing anything." Cora yelled at them.

"You were in on it too?" Scott ask me and I laughed a little.

"After watching him in a cell for months taking pity on him, you'd be surprised what things you'd do for what's right." I said closing my eyes. "I need my journal. This is never gonna heal without it." I said lifting up my shift revealing at least 2 broken ribs and tons of bruising. I stood up, using the lockers for stability.

"See you guys at the recital." I said limping out of the room, but I was followed by Lydia.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go home all alone did you?" She sassed. I laughed, gripping my side because it hurt.

"Nope, not for one second." She smiled back as we made our way down the hall.

...

Lydia dropped me off at home returning back at school, only to come back to my place to pick me up for the recital.

Lydia and I showed up in her blue car in front of the school hours later. The dark night was cold, but me and Lydia were early so we sat in silence in the car.

"Days like this reminds me of when Hayley would drive me places." I say, time to recap. "Tell me about her, what was she like. I only knew her for a month or so."

"Yeah, I miss her. I only knew her sophomore year. She moved here a few months before Allison did. She quickly bonded with Scott and Stiles, but didn't start dating till near the end of the year." She explained to me.

"Was she always so, so perky?" I asked. Lydia nodded.

"Thats why I loved her. She never denied going shopping with me, because she always loved going places." Lydia started to tear up.

"Is your side ok?" She Asked wiping her eyes clear of water.

"Yeah soon, the spell has to sink in, but my ribs aren't cracked anymore, just bruises." I responded.

"Lets go in." I noddied unbuckling my seat belt. We walked up the front steps, our hair flowing behind us in the slow, cold wind. We entered the auditorium spotting Scott on the side immediately but I suddenly heard something behind me.

"Shelby.." I heard someone whisper. "Shelby.." it kept repeating itself over and over again until I followed it into a classroom. If was dark, on my lit by a small amount of moonlight.

"Ahhh so it is you, Shelby." I quickly whip my head around to see our teacher Jennifer Blake. Oh my god, Jennifer Blake.

...

-FLASHBACK-

"Well when people change Identity, they usually keep the same initIals." Stiles said.

"JB"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

...

"You? It was you all you!" I murmured. She smiled. "For the records, my name is Sydney." I told her trying to distract her. Lydia appeared in the door way behind me. She was texting Scott.

"Hmmm, so I'm not the only one with identity change." She said.

"Well it wasn't exactly my choice, I was 9 years old." She smiled at me.

"Well I hate to end this little mother-daughter moment, but I have a job to do." My eyes widen as she knocks a chair over my head, sending me into darkness...

...

I fluttered my eyes to see Lydia strapped to a chair, rendered useless. Jennifer was surrounding her, mostly taunting her. Lydia pulled on the garrot that was tied around her neck lose.

"Lydia dont!" Jennifer screamed. Lydia let of a screech the pierced through my ears. The scream lasted and wouldn't stop. I fell on my knees feeling utter pain in my ears. My head crashed against the mountain ash sending me backwards. Soon it was all silent.

"You have no idea what you are do you?" Jennifer told her, as Lydia tried to recover her breath. "The wailing women, a banshee right before my eyes. Its too bad and too late." She said duck taping Lydia's arms to the chair. She struggled d but she was so weak. Jennifer walked behind her pulling the garrot tight, causing Lydia to gasp out for breath.

No, this is Hayley all over again, I can't loose 2 friends! "Stop please!" I screamed banging on the mountain ash behind her.

"One, last, philosopher." She whispered listing to the demonic music in the back round. She turned her head up towards the ceiling while closing her eyes, holding a dagger up to Lydia's neck.

"Hold it!" I heard a distance voice on the other side of the room. It was the sheriff. Jennifer took the knife away from Lydia's next, she sighed out in , relief. But Jennifer quickly reacted. Throwing the knife at the sheriff, digging into his shoulder. He groaned falling to the floor.

Seconds later, as Jennifer took a step towards the sheriff roared Scott, fully wolfed up. Scott and the sheriff exchange glances as Scott charged at Jennifer. He took long swings at her, but she dodged them all. She looked at him with confused eyes almost surprised. Scott was holding up the fight until Jennifer sends him flying backwards into chairs. So she is like me. Or I'm like her.

Before Jennifer takes steps steps towards them, she keeps getting interrupted. Stiles looks through the door seeing me on the ground. He trys to run in but Jennifer uses telekinesis to slam the desk barricading the door.

The sheriff lifted himself up onto one knee, holding is gun with his other arm. Jennifer took cautious steps toward him, with clicking noises of her heels.

"One day, a long time ago. We found a girl in the woods. Her face and body slashed apart." He struggles to say, losing breath. "That was you, wasn't it?" He'd figured it out as well.

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers. With knowledge and strategy." She said, gaining more confidence. But as she came closer to him. He took a bullet to her thigh. She groaned in pain before the bullet he sealed back up. I can't even do that spell, she is really strong. She powered walked to him, picking him up with the knife, digging it deeper into him. She held him up against the wall, uttering words to him, before kissing him and disappearing.

Stiles burst into the room along followed Scott recoil from the blast.

"Dad?!" Stiles said, a whimper hidden in his voice.

"Hey guys, a little help here?" Lydia said, still strapped to the chair. I was trapped behind her in mountain ash. The boys looked at one another before helping us. Stiles rushed over to Lydia unhooking the garrot around her neck. As the wire fell to the side Stiles grabbed her in for a hug.

Scott walked over to me fast, mountain ash forgot. "Wait, wait, Scott wait!" I yelled at him, but he looked determined. He ran into the mountain ash, sending him backwards to the ground. I laughed a little, Stiles and Lydia did too. But there was no hiding the pain. Jennifer took the sheriff, Stiles's father, and my mom.


	9. WattPad?

Hello everyone. Sorry for my absence. If you haven't heard I am still recovering from a concussion. But I haven't been working on No One Has To Know. I know shocking. But I have been working on a new website call WattPad. My account is DaysPastTwelve. And I hope that you will read the stories I will be writing on it. I am going to upload the stories I've been writing on here there, so if you enjoy that website more, you'll get the same experience and more! Hope to see you reading my story's and following my profile love you all bye.


End file.
